You Are Who You Were
by Lightyearsgirl
Summary: Chapter 4: A little more of this mystery is found. Buzz also has the strange feeling he has seen this all before.
1. Default Chapter

~I do not in any way shape or form own any of the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters. The only one I can vouch for is Lex Morgans and the LegoEgoians and my ideas.~

* * *

You Are Who You Were. 

Chapter 1: Dreams Are More Then Your Imagination.

* * *

The Desert Planet of LegoEgo flourished with life on the bright sunny day. The locals bustled about their business through the snaky streets of their great and mammoth city. At the edge of the Lamaren river, that flowed close to the cities' edge, girls gathered the vital fluid in huge clay vessels to carry back to the city, giving life to the vigor and bustle that was their home. 

In the city walls the inhabitants of LegoEgo went about with their small town business. Buying and selling their commodities, or just simply walking about and conversing with their fellows. The city lay at the water's edge where it was ideal for growing small desert crops on the very small stretch of land that could sustain plant life. The city of Lego Ego was the only spot on the planet that held life. Very little places on the planet held life forms, just a few prey animals here and there in pockets and shelters of caves and under the sand , and the city was the only spot that contained Humans. 

The people of LegoEgo were different, they lived isolated from the rest of the universe on their small planet. Keeping intruders away from their happy community with the awesome force of the Light of Orion, the giant crystal pyramid that could shoot across the galaxy. In this way they developed their own culture, free of influence from others. They wore simple tunics with shell clasps to hold them in place, a sash tied around their waste to keep it all together, and laced sandals up to their knees. Most women adorned themselves with elaborate jewelry. Their hair came in all different colors, their was skin dark with a nice even tan. They enjoyed hunting and were very artistic in many forms of arts, music, painting, and song and dance. They were a peaceful people, conflict and skirmish was rare on the planet, but there were always those select few who would want to destroy the Light of Orion or use it for a dark and evil purpose. For this, the Emperor appointed the most worthy and strong LegoEgoians to be the Guardians of the Light of Orion, and protect it from all evil, at all costs. There were three Guards, Hellrot, the Archangel, Quelle, a warrior woman, and Mondm the Emperor's daughter. All three were qualified beyond the qualifications set by the emperor, and each possessed some sort of mystical power. Hellrot had the power of the Gods on his side, being an Archangel he had help from those most powerful, along with having a set of huge feathered wings that also gave him the gift of flight. Quelle had mystical magical powers to control electricity (of course on LegoEgo they had no electricity and therefor had no idea what it was), the warrior woman could shoot powerful beams from her hands and her golden staff. Now Mondm was very special because she was the Emperor's Daughter, but not only was that important to her people but she also possessed the gift of sight beyond sight. She had telepathic powers that allowed her to see into the future, your mind, heart, soul, and through solid objects.

Quelle was taking a stroll down one of the dirt roads through the metropolis. Looking from shop keeper to shop keeper. Just browsing and taking in the lovely day on her home planet. She had long aquamarine colored hair. Her armored tunic was silver and gold plated, adorned with inscriptions of her native tongue. In her hand she held a long golden staff witch a model of the Light of Orion sat on top of. The noon day sun glinted off of her armor plating, giving her a Goddess' glow. But soon it was not the sun glinting off of her, but a new source of light. A source of light that made her throw her hands up and shield her face from. It soon engulfed, swallowing her and everyone up. The screams of the people rose up into the air crying out in pain all at once, and then suddenly silenced. Nothing now but the sand blowing in the wind. You wouldn't be able to tell that where the great swirling sand was now a great prosperous city once stood.

* * *

Lex Morgans awoke with a start. She shot straight up in bed. Sweat dripped off of her forehead and down her nose, following down her spine. She breathed in deep and fast as if she had just gotten through running a marathon. The moonlight poured in through the bedroom window, draping her in it's fine white light in the darkness of midnight. Her long Blackish-blue hair fell around her shoulders, dampened with sweat. Something in her sleep had obviously startled her. 

As soon as the woman regained her poise and bearings, she quickly threw the thick, warm covers off of her body and flung her feet out to the ground. She grabbed her night robe off of the closet doorknob and wrapped it snugly around her body, keeping the night chill from her arms and legs. Lex wasted no time throwing her bedroom door open and rushing down the stairs to her living room.

* * *

In another house on Capital Planet the brave and daring Space Ranger, Buzz Lightyear, was sleeping peacefully in his bed. The blue comforter was pulled over his head as he lay sleeping. The covers fell and lifted again softly from his breathing. He needed the rest after a long day of stopping galactic evil, but his restful slumber was about to be cut short when his phone rang. 

The phone on his night stand was yelling, screaming, trying to get his attention. Buzz was a grumpy person when he was woken up, especially when it's 12:30 at night! Buzz growled and moaned as he hid his head under his pillow, trying to muff out the ringing through the cotton fluff, it did no good, he could still hear the ringing in his ears, nagging him to pick up and answer. Whomever it was wasn't hanging up until they got to speak to him, this was no sales clerk. Buzz peered out from under the covers and reached a big hand over to pick up the receiver of his telephone. He brought it over to his ear and propped himself up on his stomach, leaning his head on his other hand.

"Hello," he grumbled into the phone half asleep and half vexed.

"Buzz, I'm sorry to wake you in the middle of the night," the voice on the other end apologized.

"No, Lex, it's OK. I had to get up at 0800 anyways," he joked, laughing a little at his own remark. Of course Buzz would never call it an obligation to talk to her, even if he WAS sleeping. "You're still up this late?"

"Well.." she trailed off. In her hand Lex twirled the phone cord nervously, "I had another dream."

This got Buzz's attention. He now swung his legs around and sat on the edge of his bed. His face turned serious and alert, "Another one of those LegEgo dreams?"

"Yes, the same one!" this hadn't been the first time Lex had told of a dream like this. For the last month or so she had been having the same reoccurring dreams. That she was in ancient times and something had gone terribly wrong to kill her and everyone else on the planet. It didn't bother her as much the first time she had a dream like this, but then she started having them over and over again, as if they were telling her something. "What do they mean? I can't close my eyes without having a dream about this great catastrophe that happened over a million years ago." Her voice trailed off to a fainter whisper, " I'm scared."

"You want me to come over?" Buzz volunteered to head straight for her house on the other side of town to sorta hold her hand and ease her worries. He hated hearing about her troubles and being on the other end of the phone. He would rather just hold her close and whisper sweet words in her ear to calm her. He would stay up all night if he had to.

"No, no," Lex told him, " You need to rest. Don't stay up because of me. It's only a dream," she told him to go back to sleep. After all, he would need all the sleep he could get to save the galaxy tomorrow. As a Space Ranger who knew what sort of idiosyncratic scheme Zurg was cooking up for him.

"OK," Buzz respected her wishes and sighed, "But if you need me, you know, I'm just a phone call away," he offered her his valiant help. He would like to help her a bit more then this. He felt he wasn't doing his protective duty towards her. He didn't want to go to sleep, he wanted to help! But he also knew to respect her and do as he was told.

Lex smiled and her heart warmed knowing how lucky she was to have someone like him to watch out for her and be concerned, "Thanks Buzz. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too," they hung up the phones and then tried to get back to sleep. But neither could, Lex was too shaken up from her dreams to close her eyes again for the night, and Buzz was up all night worrying about Lex. Both tossed and turned all night long until they finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

The next day at the Star Command Universal Museum Lex was conducting her co-workers. They were bringing in a new exhibit on the Planet Earth. There was a bit of work to do on the artifacts in cleaning up the details and restoring certain things, but Lex didn't mind she rather enjoyed it. She had put the visions of last night in the back of her mind for now. For someone who only had a few hours of sleep she was really active and alert, although that may be the result of a couple cups of coffee and the adrenaline rushing in her blood. The day was moving along smoothly for the half human, the excitement of new artifacts cheered everyone up in the museum. 

Lex was helping another scientist carry in a large wooden crate when she blacked out and froze.

* * *

Quelle was taking a stroll down one of the dirt roads through the city. Looking from shop keeper to shop keeper. Just browsing and taking in the lovely day on her home planet. She had long aquamarine colored hair. Her armored tunic was silver and gold plated, adorned with inscriptions of her native tongue. In her hand she held a long golden staff witch a model of the Light of Orion sat on top of. The noon day sun glinted off of her armor plating. But soon it was not the sun glinting off of her, but a new source of light. A source of light that made her throw her hands up and shield her face from. It soon engulfed, swallowing her and everyone up. The screams of the people rose up into the air crying out in pain, and then suddenly silenced. Nothing now but the sand blowing in the wind. You wouldn't be able to tell that where the great swirling sand was now a great prosperous city once stood. A lonely voce echoed through the empty desert. The voice was faint and sounded as if it was crying out in pain for help. 

"Help ussss," the voice hissed on the wind. "You must help ussss. Remember who you wererrrr."

* * *

"Lex, Lex!" a feminine voice called to her. "Lex wake up!" one of her coworkers was shaking her by the shoulders violently. 

Lex awoke slowly from her trance and came to. Her blurry vision soon cleared as she came back to her senses. She found herself laying on the floor, the crate collapsed on the ground next to her, just missing crushing her. Lex sat up on the floor and grabbed her head in her hands. She shook with fright from her ordeal. This was the first time it had ever happened during the day time before, and the first time there was a message in it. Sweat once again trickled down her back and forehead, she felt cold, freezing. What was happening to her? Why was she having these visions? And what was the voice trying to tell her? Remember who she was? She had always been Alexis Jane Morgans! What in the great wide Galaxy was going on? Was she losing her mind? Was it trauma from the last time she was on that planet? Whatever it was it had to stop before she or another got hurt.

"Hey are you OK?" Lana her coworker asked kneeling down to her friend, "You blacked out back there. Is something wrong? Are you coming down with some sort of virus?" Lana was concerned about Lex. She didn't want her getting hurt and blacking out everywhere. This was strange behavior for Lex, to just freeze up and crash to the ground for several minuets, highly unusual.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine," she shakily tried to get to her feet but she was shaking so badly that she fell back to the tile floor again. Lana lent her a helping hand and hauled Lex to her feet, making sure she could stand on her own. "I, I need to get to Star Command!" Without saying another word Lex rushed out of the building, running at full speed towards her personal ship. Leaving Lana dazed and confused as to what was wrong and why she had to rush to Star Command.

To Be Continued.........


	2. Dreams Do Come True

You Are Who You Were

Chapter 2: Dreams do Come True

* * *

Out in the far vastness of Space, well OK maybe not quite that far, more like orbiting around Capital Planet, Star Command, the headquarters of the Space Rangers, floated peacefully in space. The rays of light from the sun, and the reflected light of the planet, glinted off of the Space Station's white hull. The silent satellite spun around the great planet in all it's glory and majesty. This Space Station was home to the elite military force, the Space Rangers. None were so bold and daring as this courageous crew of beings from all over the universe. None especially were as great and mighty as the Space Ranger Buzz Lightyear, the legendary Space Ranger who fought for good at all coasts. 

So far everything was quiet in the Gamma Quadrant. Zurg wasn't cooking up any plots, that they knew of yet anyways, and things seemed pretty peaceful, well except for the minor violators and small time crooks, but other then that it was a dull day for Team Lightyear. In the lounge Team Lightyear slouched around being bored out of their gourds. Booster was sitting at a table coloring in his new coloring book with some crayons, although this gentle giant was in his twenties he still loved the joys of childhood. Mira was lazily watching TV, some talk show of some sort, slumped in a lazy-boy recliner, the TV remote in her hand and a bowl of potato chips balanced upon her stomach for optimum snacking. XR was playing a poker game on his electronic hand held game, yelling out in range every time he lost a hand, lucky for the little metal man this game was not for real. Their heroic Captain, Buzz Lightyear, was set on the couch to the left of Mira, who was right in front of the TV, drinking a HUGE mug of steamy hot coffee. He sipped quietly his caffeinated brew, letting the sugars warm his senses into becoming more alert. After last night's restless slumber he needed a little pick me up to get the day going, but that was kind of hard since there was nothing to do and his boredom was lulling him to sleep. It was going to take a whole lot of coffee to keep this Ranger's power pack recharged today.

Buzz couldn't stop thinking about last night, and the dreams. They were really starting to get disturbing. Not only were the dreams themselves disturbing, but the fact that he could do nothing to help it either. There was basically nothing he could do at 12:30 at night. He just can't wave his hands and magically the dreams would go away, he wished but it was impossible. But then what if the dreams were telling her something? What if they were telepathic messages from someone in peril coded into her dreams? Whatever they were he was sure of one thing, they must stop or neither one of them was going to ever get back to sleep.

"Aw craters," Mira cursed as she started flipping through the channels, "Not only is there nothing to do there's also nothing to watch!" The Tangean cried out in aggravation.

"Yeah well at least you're not losing! I swear this game is rigged!" XR shouted out as he pressed the bottons on his game.

Mira laughed at the little robot, "You just now figured that out? Well done XR, well done."

"Excuse me, but I am a very innocent and trusting robot. I assume that everyone gives me the same respect and trust as I give them," XR talked on as if he was the most good natured person in the known Galaxy.

The royal rolled her eyes in her head, "Oh pa-lease!"

"Excuse me!" Booster rang out, "Could you too be quiet please. I am trying to concentrate here," Booster politely asked them to stop their bickering while he tried to concentrate on what colors would look good where. It took a lot of thought to plan a work of art and get the colors to blend and be most pleasing to the eye.

But this did no good. Now instead of two rookies arguing there were three in the heated discussion of words. A action free day always got the team on edge, they were more irritable then ever on days like these. But everyone stopped their 'discussion' as soon as the hatch door to the lounge flew open and a blue-haired woman ran through at top speed like a flash of blue lightning. The three looked up a bit dazed as to what that just was.

Buzz looked up to see her rushing towards him. He quickly set his mug of coffee down on the table beside him to welcome her. He sure was awake now.

"Lex, shouldn't you be at work? Not that I mind seeing you here, you know I always cherish the time we have together but," his apologetic speech was cut off short when the strong arms of Lex where thrown around his thick neck, stopping his vocal cords from saying another word of the talk. She was obviously spooked and shaken up. Buzz could feel her body trembling as he held her in his strong arms. He twined his arms around her body, holding her tight and close upon his chest. Lex buried her head in the crook of his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist, holding on to him as if she were going to fall off the world.

Buzz stroked her long dark-blue hair that was draped over her back with the palm of his hand, letting his fingers run through the soft fibers. His gentle touch caressing her back, soothing the girls jittering body. He gave her soft kisses upon her head, then left to lay his cheek upon the crown of her head protecting her from her troubles. Buzz felt now important, that his duty as lover was done, to hold his lady close in his arms and protect her from her torment, he was content in his cradling her. 

Lex pressed her head firmly atop his wide, strong chest, listening to his heartbeat. The metronome cadence of his heart beats soothed her, calmed her, she matched her breathing to his heart's thumping and soon was relaxing in his grip.

When Buzz finally thought she was calm enough to speak to him of the problem he pulled her off of his chest. Lex didn't want to be pried from her safe shelter, but she faced him. The man sat her on his lap, arms still embracing. His cool, calm, deep, blue eyes met her tranquil, but yet fiery, yellow irises. "Lex," he began softly, "What's wrong?" the only other time she had acted like a frightened deer was when she had escaped to him from Darkmatter's Moon. Something must be deeply distressing her.

"I had another dream," she began looking down at her fidgeting hands. "The same dream, only this time I wasn't sleeping."

Buzz looked at her skeptical, "You time traveled to the ancient times of LegoEgo?" this thought was seriously goofy, but Buzz was serious in his question. He figured, hey, if his elder self could come back from the future with a time watch they why couldn't Lex go back in time herself?

But Lex didn't find this humorous, she gave him a miffed glare, but then softened. He was trying to help her, why be mad at him? He wasn't the one causing these phantasms. "No, Buzz, I mean I was at work! I blacked out and almost was crushed by a crate of stone artifacts I was carrying!" she blurted out. "And there was some sort of message at the end." Buzz looked at her with concerned and soft worried features. What was happening to her? Was she going crazy on him? Was Lex not mentally sound? "Something about remembering who I was and that they needed help." she frantically began pulling her long locks over her shoulder to play with, taking her nervous twitches out on her hair.

"Shh, shh, it's OK Lex. They're just dreams," Buzz tried to comfort her in the fact that things she sees in her mind are not real. All though he did not believe this himself, but what else was there to tell her? That hey your completely nuts and something terribly wrong is going to happen? No, I don't think so. He tried to push her back up against his chest again to once again stop her shakes, but Lex pushed forcefully away from him. Buzz was taken back by this action.

"Just dreams? I've been having the same upsetting dream over and over again, and now I'm blacking out at work almost killing myself and YOU say they are just dreams!!" Lex shouted back at him. Buzz opened his moth to defend himself, cheeks turning read from just being yelled at by his girlfriend in front of his team mates, who were watching the whole soap opera with great interest.

"Hey this is better then Opra," XR commented.

But Buzz could only stutter the starts of words, and when he finally had composed a sentence Lex interrupted him again. "Take me to the Medical Bay, I need a CAT scan." Lex asked him to take her to the LGMs, if they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her then maybe the LGMs could.

"A CAT scan? There's absolutely nothing wrong with your head," he playfully rapped his knuckles on her temples, " I'll see if I can have the day off since there's nothing going on and we'll go out, just you and me to talk about this alright?" Buzz suggested to her. He didn't like taking work off, in fact he hated it! He loved Star Command with all his heart, but, his love for Lex was even greater and he thought that they needed some alone time to talk this problem out.

Lex sadly shook her head, "No Buzz. Look, we both know that there must be something seriously wrong with my brain to make me have these dreams," she looked at him with pleading and serious, tired eyes. "Don't deny, I sense these thoughts have crossed your mind too, you don't have to play act for my sake."

"Lex I.." he was a bit hurt by her words, they had wounded him. But yet, a part of them were true.

"It's OK," she nuzzled her head back into his arms as a sign of acceptance towards him, "I'm thinking the same thing." She took her head away again to gaze up into loving his face, "Take me to the Medical Bay, Please?"

Buzz couldn't say no to her plea for help. And it wouldn't hurt to be cautious either, maybe the LGMs could help her after all, a cure maybe, but yet again he had never heard of a cure for nightmares. But anything sounded good at this point, they just needed to understand what was going on. "Alright," Buzz spoke to her, "I'll take you to the Med Bay."

"Thank you," she stretched her neck up wards to kiss him, a thank you for a good deed.

* * *

The LGMs strapped Lex to a long metal stretcher. Her white lab coat and dusty blue jeans were traded in for a long, white, hospital gown. Her head rested comfortably on the foam head rest as the LGMs buckled the thick straps across her body, anchoring her to the stretcher. 

"Do not moooovvee," an LGM in a lab coat droned to her, "Or it will not work." she had to remain perfectly still in order for the machine to work properly in taking the electronic pictures of her brain. Hopefully there was nothing wrong with her, but then again if there wasn't, then what was causing these black outs and dreams?

Lex nodded her head in understanding and lied flat on her back as the last strap was placed across her forehead to keep it from wobbling the slightest bit from left to right. Buzz walked over to her just before they sent her into the long, round machine, to give her his wishes and good luck.

"Don't worry this is a standard procedure," Buzz smiled, taking her hand in his, smoothing the back of her hand with his tumb, "Good luck, I love you," he bent down and kissed her lips quickly before an LGM started to push him at the calves out of the room.

"You must leaaaave, you do not have protection from the radiatioooonnnn," the little green bean hummed as he lead Buzz out of the room and behind a thick terrilium plated wall for protection. The words of the LGM made Lex gulp. If Buzz had no protection from radiation even with his Pulsar Enviro-suit 2000 and battle armor, then what was keeping her from having nasty side effects?

'Well that's a lovely thought,' Lex deliberated to herself. The LGM behind the wall flipped the switches and pressed the buttons that activated the machine. It hummed to life and slowly the young woman was sucked into the CAT scan machine. Lex's eyes darted around the red lit tunnel, although there was nothing to see except for glowing red and stainless steal sides of the round chamber. It hummed as the mechanisms inside scanned her brain. 'Just stay calm girl, there's nothing to worry about,' she told her subconscious, 'just a really cold slab and some radiation taking pictures of my brain. Yeah just a normal day right?'

* * *

Out in the room behind the glass protection shield, Buzz hovered over the backs of the LGMs trying to get a glance of the monitors and other recording instruments and papers. He tried to get a peek at what was being written out by the computers, but Buzz was just getting in the way, tripping over the LGMs and the LGMs tripping over his big space booted feet. 

"Relllaaxxx Buzzz," The LGMs moaned, "We need spaceeee."

"Oh of course, yes, sorry," he backed up just a few inches, I guess that was his definition of space. But luckily Team Lightyear stepped into the tiny lab, distracting Buzz's attention from constantly being a pest.

"Well, well," XR began looking around the office, "Isn't this Deja Vou?" the robot spoke referring to the last time Lex was on Star Command. "This girl just can't seem to stay out of the Med Lab can she?"

"XR!" Mira chided, "Well what XR is trying to say," Mira started apologizing for the sarcastic bot, "Is that we hope she's OK." she smiled warmly at her captain in sympathy and hope.

"Yeah," Booster smiled at his friend stepping behind Mira, " I'm sure everything will be OK."

"Thanks guys," Buzz appreciated his team's concern. He was glad to have someone behind him rooting him on, well Mira and Booster at least, he wasn't too sure about XR.

"Wee arreee completeeeee," an LGM chimed to Buzz holding in his hand a clip board with the results.

"And and!?" Buzz was thirsting to hear the results, he needed to know, and right now! "What are the results!?"

"Well..." the LGM trailed off.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it!" Buzz screamed out, looking to the ceiling holding his head in his hand, gripping at his purple cowl witch was shielding his hands from ripping his hair out, "She's dying!! Oh my poor Lex!!!" tears started to strain from his eyes. His team exchanged glances of confusion. Why was he over reacting? Buzz gripped the LGM by the calor of it's shirt, "Tell me, how long does she have to live?" he dropped the LGM back to the ground, the little green alien taking cover from the far too emotional Ranger.

"Buzz, Buzz!" Mira called after him, gripping his frailing arms and trying to hold them down, "Maybe you should hear the rest of what they have to say first before you jump to conclusions eh?"

Buzz looked at her and stopped his jumpiness, and whipped the tears from his eyes with the back of his arm, "Oh yes, sorry Ranger Nova," he took a deep breath to regain his composition, "So, ahh you were saying?" he once again asked the LGM who was hiding now behind a desk to tell him the good or bad news.

"We found nothing wrong with Miss Morgans," the LGM handed Buzz the clip board for the Ranger to look over. Buzz's eyes scanned the document, three times over too. But not even he could find a thing wrong.

"Well that's good," Buzz sighed in relief, "I think."

Lex came into the room to meet up with Buzz and his team, she was slipping her lab coat back over her clothes as she walked into the door. Her eyes saw Buzz with the clip board in his hands, "Anything?" she asked him.

"No, nothing," He handed Lex the clip board for her to read as well. She thumbed through the pages and also did not find a single, solitary, mistake. She looked up uneasy and stared blankly at the wall.

"Don't worry Lex, we'll find out what's causing this," Buzz spoke to her. He wrapped a long thick arm around her waist and pulled her in close to his side, kissing the top of her head. But there was no reaction from the girl, witch was unusual. Why wasn't she responding to his affections? Then she grew limp in his arms and collapsed. If it wasn't for Buzz holding her she would have fell to the floor and hit her head. "LEX!" Buzz shouted.

"Look's like you pack a powerful pucker there big guy," XR made a crack joke pointing at Lex who had gone unconscious.

* * *

Lex stood in the barren and blank wasteland of a desert. Nothing but sand for miles and miles, as far as the eyes could see. The sand swirled and the wind echoed in her ears. It blew her hair about her, carrying on it the sweet smell of the desert sands of time. She knew instantly where she was, LegoEgo. She started walking about to see if she could find anything, or anyone for that matter. After about a few feet she almost tripped over an object in the sand. It was hard, but wasn't a rock. The girl stooped down and dug her hands into the fine, warm sand, sifting through it to find out what it was that she tripped over. She found it! Digging further she grabbed hold of what seemed like a staff or scepter of some sort. She tugged hard and pulled it free from the sand in witch it was entombed. It was the same staff she saw Quelle holding in her dream! She twirled it about in her hands, watching the sun glint off of the gold and crystal. 

"Return home!" A voice called from nowhere. Lex turned to find the source but there was nothing but the floating breeze.

"Back to Turan!?" Lex turned around trying to find who was talking to her. But she found no one.

"Return home! You must help us!! Return home, to LegoEgo," the voice carried on the warm wind, swirling the sand about her, "Return home friend."

* * *

Buzz shook Lex hard by the shoulders. "Wake up!" he shouted at her. Buzz was becoming aggravated in his efforts. It had been 20 minuets since her black out time and he did not get her to regain consciousness. 

Lex's yellow eyes flew open and she shot up gasping for air. Sweat ran down her back and forehead once more. Cold sweat, the sweat of fear. Buzz immediately wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest, smothering her with gentle kisses.

"Oh thank Venus you're OK," he sighed in relief.

Lex was still stunned from her newest dream and didn't say a word. She took in her surroundings first. She found herself sitting on the couch in the Med Bay waiting room, Team Lightyear standing around her and Buzz kneeled beside her holding her close. As soon as she got her senses back and knew where she was she spoke.

"I had another dream," she said softly. Buzz nodded and held on firmly. "It was different. It called me home."

"To Turan?" Mira asked in place of her captain, who was too worked up and busy caressing his lady love.

"No, to LegoEgo," Lex spoke once again in a soft voice.

"That back water planet?" XR asked, "For what?"

"I think this dream is a message," she spoke now directly to Buzz. He was listening now, looking her in the eyes and giving her his undivided attention. "Someone, or something on LegoEgo is calling me. I'm not sure why but, they are."

"What do you suggest?" Buzz asked her. He had no clue what was going on since he was not in her head, he could not hear the message or see the visions. He could only rely on what she told them.

"We've got to go back to LegoEgo," she could see the look he was giving her, a confused one, "Look I think if we figure out what this message means, and help whomever is asking for it, I should be fine afterwards. Please Buzz we've got to help them."

Buzz nodded affirmatively, "A Space Ranger is sworn to protect." he stood up and hauled Lex to her feet, keeping her close incase she was to black out again. "Let's go team!" Buzz commanded Team Lightyear to the Launch Bay.

"Yes Sir!" they all saluted him with great big smiles smeared across their faces. For once today they were seeing some action.

"Oh no," the robot moaned in agony, " Not another field trip to planet of the rust bucket! It took me weeks to scrap all the sand out of my gears!" XR whined as he followed his team out into the halls.

"Oh come on XR! The LGMs fixed you up," Mira sassed him. "This will be a great opportunity for me to work on my yellowing," she held out a bottle of sun screen lotion. This time the Princess was not going unprepared like last visit when her hair fizzled and her skin burnt.

"Enough chatter Rangers! We've got to unravel this mystery fast! Now let's move!" Buzz commanded as they boarded Forty-Two and took their respected seats. The Captain threw the ship into high gear and the Crystolic Fusion engines roared to life. The hatch opened and they took off into space. "To Infinity and Beyond!"

To Be Continued..................


	3. Chapter Three: Uncovering the City

You Are Who You Were.

Chapter Three: Uncovering the Past.

* * *

The Ranger's Star Cruiser landed in the soft, fine sand of the desert planet, Lego Ego. The engine's landing rockets threw sand up everywhere, creating a swirling cloud of dust covering their ship. They waited a few minuets for the sand to settle back into it's spinning ocean before opening the hatch and stepping foot back on the planet for the second time. It was just how they left it after Darkmatter's attack. The peaks of tents poking their heads from the sand were the only things left on the surface now. All work and tools were covered up in grit, it looked almost as if no one had ever put a foot on the surface before today. 

"This brings back so many bad memories," XR commented as he looked about waiting for the rest of them to join him on the surface.

"Ya, but at least this time it should be nice, I think anyways," Mira commented. She smeared a bit of tanning lotion across her cheeks to protect her skin from the suns harsh violent rays.

"I know, this adventure is going to be neat'O!" Booster chimed out with cheer. Mira smiled at her partner's optimism while XR growled at the thought. "A mystery to solve will be so cool!"

Buzz walked up behind his team and surveyed the area along with them as well. He took in every detail, remembering the first time he met Lex. The way she had scolded him for landing his ship too near the dig site, ahh that was when he knew she was the one for him. So fiery, so take charge, the intelligence shining in her eyes! And she had looks to kill too. She wasn't some damsel in distress, she could hold her own, he liked the independent woman as to the whiny helpless kind. She was unlike any other, and she didn't yell at him for stupid things like Ozma either, she respected him as a human, an equal.

"Yes Booster, and," he sighed, "And hopefully we'll be able to give Lex a peaceful night's rest too." He turned his head to see lex climbing down from the hatch. He smiled as his heart filled with the same feelings as the first time he saw her. He stood at attention with his hands behind his back waiting for her. "Well do you approve of my landing this time Miss. Morgans?"

She smiled laughing at his question, "Yes, just perfect Captain Lightyear." Lex was the only one dressed for the occasion, the rest were bonded to wear the uniform of the Rangers. She was allowed to wear her baggy shorts, hiking boots, and tank top, keeping cool and comfortable. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail to keep her long hair off her neck and cool.

But it wasn't too horrid for the others since the Ranger's uniforms where equipped with a cooling system just for occasions like these. They were pretty much comfortable for the most part.

"Mmm, reminds me of our first date," Buzz cooed grabbing Lex and pulling her towards him.

Lex playfully escaped his grasp, "As romantic as that thought is Buzz, we've never been on an official date."

"Never?" Mira gasped joining the conversation.

"Ever?" Booster joined in.

Buzz blushed guiltily. He kicked the sand around the ground, embarrassed, "Well things have been busy, and umm well."

"Buzz I'll take a rain check on that date OK? Now let's just try and figure out what is going on with me," Lex spoke up. She saved Buzz from a tough spot. He was a bit shy in telling them that they had never technically been on a date, they weren't exactly a normal couple but he had intentions to change that soon.

"Yes, good idea," Buzz changed the subject, "Alright troops let's haul out. If there is someone on this planet trying to make contact with us, we'll find them." he looked to Lex smiling, vowing that he would solve this riddle at all costs, they weren't going to go home empty handed, these restless nights came to an end right now.

* * *

The Rangers and Lex walk on through the endless sands for hours searching for any clues. 

The sun beat down on them, baking them with it's damaging rays. Booster was sweating like a hog, and Mira's yellow looked like it hurt. Buzz was looking tired himself, but denied any fatigue. XR's gears whined from the sand building up inside his innards, jamming up systems, he constantly had to stop every so often to scrape out the grit. Lex was the better of the five people, she was used to surviving in hostel environments, from deserts to forests to even under water. She had no problems with keeping up through the sun and the heat, but even this search was taking a bit more out of her then usual.

Buzz lifted his canteen to take a sip of water, wetting his lips to keep going. He noticed that he was running low of H2O, and being this far from ship it wasn't a good idea to go any further with out replenishing their water supply.

"Let's fall back team. We need to refresh a bit. Once we get some more water from the ship we'll try a new direction from there." nobody argued with Buzz's decision on this one. They were all pretty whipped, they needed a break, but first they had to start the long walk back to the ship.

Buzz fell back to walk with Lex, he could see she was a bit exhausted, or maybe disappointed. "Are you OK?" he asked her.

Lex shook her head, "Yea, I'm fine, just been a while since I've been out in the field, I'll get back into the swing of things in a bit." she told him forcing a smile, "Could have used the hours of sleep those dreams have been keeping me awake on."

Buzz nodded, "Yea, you look tired," he noted the faint circles darkening under her eyes. "But don't worry, all this will be over soon."

Lex looked up into his eyes, "You promise?" she smiled playfully.

"Cross my heart hope to die. Space Ranger honor," Buzz Xed over his heart in the pledge.

"Well there's nothing more serious then the cross your heart hope to die Ranger honor promise," they both laughed, something neither had done in a long time. For a moment in time they forgot all about the problem at hand, but then something sent them crash landing back into reality.

"Owe!" Lex cried out. She cringed as she stubbed her toe on something in the sand.

"You OK!?" Buzz caught her in time. He took her hand and pulled her back up on her feet.

"Ya, ya, I'm OK. Just my clumsy feet hit this rock in the sand," she looked down where the rock was supposed to be, but it was no rock. "Buzz do, do you see what I see?"

He squinted down at the piece of gold that was sticking out of the sand, "Isn't that gold?"

"Then I'm not dreaming then," she quickly dropped to her knees and began clawing through the sand in a frenzy. Buzz stood behind her rubbing his head, watching with a confused face. But why should he be confused? Wouldn't anyone rip apart the ground to get gold?

Lex sat back on her knees, holding her find in her hands. Her face flushed pale, it was the same staff from her dream, "Oh no." she whispered, turning it over and over in her hands. It was real this time, not a figment of her imagination.

"Nice stick," Buzz commented on it. "Don't let XR near it, he'll try and pawn it off for a profit."

"Yea," was all she said as she got to her feet. She was shaking from shock. Lex couldn't take her eyes off of what she held before her.

"Let's get back to the ship, you look like you need to lie down," Buzz had no idea what was wrong with her, all he could guess was that it was the heat.

"Yea," Lex agreed. Buzz slung his arm around her shoulders and they both started back for Forty-Two. Lex never looked up at Buzz, she kept turning the scepter of Quelle in her hands, trying to understand.

* * *

Back on Forty-Two, the Space Rangers had settled in the galley around the table. Booster and Mira looked whipped out. They sipped on their bottled water replenishing their body's. Buzz sat next to Lex drinking his water. He didn't say a word he just kept staring at Lex, it wasn't an, ' I love you,' stare but more of an, 'I'm worried about you,' stare. 

"Something the matter, Lex? You haven't said a word since we got back, and you've been staring in a trance at that staff ever since."

"Well it's just that, it's just that," she looked at everyone, they were watching her closely, waiting for whatever she had to say, except for XR, he was staring that scepter down waiting for her to put it down for just a second, then she looked at Buzz. Those loving blue eyes that would always be there for her. "When I last had a vision it was this staff that was in it. I had a vision of myself tripping right over this thing, and, and that's what happened when I found it."

"Wish I had the ability to see where berried treasure is," XR remarked.

"XR this is serious," Mira scolded him. It wasn't time to be making jokes.

"Do you think is has any connection to why we're here?" Booster questioned.

"I don't know, and I wish I did. If I knew what was going on it would make things a lot easier," Lex sighed.

Buzz closed his eyes and nodded. He sure as heck wished he knew what was going on, because then he could fix it, make things right. He opened his eyes again to see Lex passed out on the table before them. "LEX!" he shouted standing up from his chair.

"She just passed out!" Mira told her Captain.

Booster sat twiddling his ears about his head and biting his lips.

"HEY!" XR cried out, "Let go of this thing will ya!" he tried to take the scepter from underneath Lex but it wouldn't budge.

"Out of the way!" Buzz pushed XR away as he went to Lex. He turned her over and put an ear to her chest. "Good she's still breathing." That was a relief, but what was happening to her? Obviously it was another vision or dream, but what was going on in her head? What was she seeing."

"What should we do?" Booster asked nervously.

"Nothing we can do Booster," Buzz sighed, "Just have to wait until she wakes up again."

"Ohh I hope that's soon."

"Me too Booster, me too," Buzz sighed, holding Lex in his arms as she slept.

* * *

She stood in the dessert, but there was a bit more then sand and rocks, Lex was standing at the edge of the Lamaren river. There was a big jagged rock to her right, just at the river's bend. Lex was holding the scepter she had found in her hand. There was nothing around, not even that mysterious voice. Out of no where a wind picked up tossing the sand around. She threw her hand up to shield her eyes from the billowing sand, squinting to see what was going on. The sand in front of her was blown away to reveal a stone slab berried in the sand. It looked like some sort of sealed door. Lex bent down and ran her fingers around the edges. How was she supposed to open this? She was strong, but it was going to take a lot more power to open the door. But she didn't have to. Lex stood back as some mysterious force slid the great stone slab up and over, opening it for her. By now Lex wasn't afraid of the mysterious happenings in her dreams, they were never going to make sense to her. 

"Step down," the voice told her.

Lex did as she was told and descended down into the hole. The drop was steep and could have injured a person, but being in her mind she was able to survive the fall just fine. She looked around the room that was lit with the sun light pouring in through the hole in the ceiling. It was a scale model of the entire city! Every building in it's place. But before her was another slab, this one not moveable. It was inscribed with characters and writings of the ancient language. Lex bent down and ran her fingers across the tablet feeling the inscriptions with her finger tips. She trailed her fingers along until they fell into a tiny hole in the stone. That was odd to have a hole in the middle of the writing. Lex brushed away the dust from around it to try and see why it was there. Beneath it was a picture of the staff she carried, it must symbolize she is to place it there. The woman held out the staff in front of her and then jammed it down into the hole. The suns rays came streaming down through the crystal at the top, and then out the other end like a laser beam. The room filled with light, blinding her for a moment.

* * *

When Lex opened her eyes again she saw Buzz's face. Back in the real world, at last. 

Buzz held her close to him, thankful that she was OK. He pressed her to his chest, holding her in his arms, happy that she was alright and back from her mental trip. Every time she did this he felt she was gone from him, he missed her even though she would black out for only a few minuets at a time.

"I know why I have this staff," Lex said, "It's a key of some sort."

"A key? To what?" Buzz asked loosening his grip on her so she could move and talk.

"I'm not sure, I woke up before I knew. But There's a secrete chamber on the river," she told them, "This staff opens something, I know it." she held it out before her for all to see.

Buzz nodded and stood up, "Then, we will go and find this chamber. Let's go troops," Buzz beckoned to them to follow.

"Awe man!" XR complained, "I just spent the last hour scraping the sand from my gears, can't we wait here till tomorrow? Hu?"

"No, XR," Buzz shook his head no, "We have to find whomever it is that needs our help as soon as possible, we can't leave these people waiting for our help." he had a good point, if there were people in need of assistance they shouldn't be made to wait, that could be disastrous, "And the sooner we find them, the sooner Lex can be cured."

"The sooner we can go home then too?" XR asked.

"Yes, XR. The sooner we can go home too," Lex told him with a laugh.

"Well then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" the little robot jumped to his feet.

* * *

The Rangers followed the edge of the dried up river bed that used to be the Lamaren. 

"Anything look familiar yet?" Buzz asked Lex.

"No. Just the same sand as everywhere else," she sighed. She squinted off into the distance where some jagged rocks were jutting out from the sand. Lex put a hand to cover her eyes and filter out the sun to get a better look, "Hey! I think I found it!" she ran a few ten feet ahead of the others and got a clearer look, "Yes! Those are the rocks from my dreams! And the river bends there as well! Come on!" Lex started running at full speed towards the spot, "Come on slow pokes!" she giggled.

"Haha!" Buzz started after her, "Who you calling slow poke eh?" he wasn't gonna let her beat him at a race, no way! They were like two kids on the play ground, racing each other to the slide. Laughing all the way.

Mira shrugged, "Last one there's a worm hole!" She rang out and joined in the fun.

"Hey! I'm not a worm hole!" Booster started his short stubby legs, huffing and puffing his way through the sand.

XR wasn't going to play their childish game, but when he glanced around and saw he was the only one left by himself he had to catch up, "Hey! Don't leave me out here all alone!" his wheels whirred as they were set on high speed, he zipped through the sand to catch up to the rest.

Lex was the first to the rock. She stopped to catch her breath while Buzz shortly followed, "I win."

"Awe come on! You had a head start," he whined to her.

"You're still a worm hole though," she smiled at him. Buzz stuck his tongue at her. "Watch it, or I'll bite it off." Both threw their heads back and laughed at each other's childish antics. There was time to play a little bit while they were waiting for the others to arrive. Mira came next and sat on the ground with her back up against the rock to catch her breath a bit. XR was next and almost crashed right into the Tangean sitting on the ground, but he was able to stop within a few centimeters of her. Booster was last as he sauntered up, obviously he had worn out a while back down the road.

After they had time to catch their breath they soon began their mission once more.

"So where is this door?" Buzz started feeling around the rocks and ground, looking for some sort of door.

"You're standing on it," Lex remarked. Buzz jumped thinking he was doing something wrong, but then he looked at his feet, all he saw was sand. He scratched his head wondering what she was taking about.

"What door?" maybe she was seeing things again, but she was awake.

Lex sighed a heavy sigh of annoyance, "It's beneath the sand. You have to dig for it, duh Buzz."

"Oh," Buzz blushed, "I knew that."

"Sure ya did Captain, sure ya did," XR never passed up a chance to humiliate his leader.

"Well umm," Buzz tried to figure out how they were supposed to dig through all that sand, "I guess we should have brought shovels." they all nodded. It would take forever to dig with their hands. But Mira had an idea.

"Hey XR. You can get rid of all this sand," Mira told him.

"What? Me? I don't have a shovel. I have some gum and bubble wrap, but no shovel."

"No!" Mira yelled, "Your vacuum suck action! You could vacuum off all the sand from the door," Mira told him.

"Yea but that's a whole lot of SAAANNNNNDD!" before he could protest Mira flipped the switch on XR's back and the big vacuum hose came out of his front and started sucking up all the sand with it's powerful wind. Lex and Buzz hung onto the rocks so as to not be sucked up into the robot. In a few seconds XR's dirt bag was full, and the door was uncovered.

"Good thinking Ranger Nova," Buzz complimented, "Good work XR."

"Yea," the little machine coughed dust, "Don't mention it."

Lex kneeled on the ground next to the stone door, "Booster, do you think you can lift this open?"

The Jo-Adian smiled and cracked his knuckles on both hands. He proudly walked over and grabbed the slab with both hands. Grunting he heaved the heavy thing up and swung it around, careful not to hit anyone. When he found a place to set it he dropped it in the sand and a cloud of dust rose into the air. They all gathered around the opening and peered in. It was lit up enough to see in with the sun shining down through the hole. Lex took the rope she was carrying and tied it around her waist. She gave the other end to Buzz.

"Lower me down, OK?"

Buzz nodded and went to the edge holding the rope firmly in both hands so she wouldn't fall. Lex went over the edge and down into the chamber, the staff still in her hands.

* * *

Lex stood on the floor and untied the rope from around her waist so she could move. She then looked around her. The same clay city was set out before her. She gulped as she stepped forward towards the written tablet set on the floor. 

"Are you OK?" Buzz called down through the hole.

"Yes, I'm fine." she called back up. She stepped forward and cleared all the dirt off of the slab so she could read it. It read:

Eis kuh frucht wie ist der bad raum kuchen affe viel knopf lachen wahnsinnig schwein huhnchen gaiss schiff gehen weg jetzt vater lau zeiger null ein zwei drei vier funf komisch genieben getrank mich ja kein ich jm. Nutzen wissen nichis topf.

Translated means: To activate the key to the city insert the guardian staff and turn 90 degrees clockwise. Only when the sun is awake will it work.

Well there was only one thing to do. Lex took her staff and jabbed the end into the hole in the slab just as in her dream. She took in a deep breath and then turned the staff sharply to her right at 90 degrees. The prism caught the rays of the suns light and magnified them into a hot point. The point of light slowly crept across the floor across buildings until it fell upon the temple. At the pint of light there was a button that was heat activated, the light from the staff turned it on.

Lex looked around, nothing was happening. No secrete door was opening, no passageway to an under ground city, no nothing. Not even a spark. Maybe the mechanizim was too old and didn't work any more. Just as she thought it was over, the ground began to shake in a quake. Some of the buildings in the map room began to crumble from the violent shocks. Dirt and rock began to fall from the ceiling, it was about to collapse! She had to get out of there now. Lex scrambled for the rope to have Buzz yank her back up to the surface.

"Hurry Lex!" Buzz cried out from on top. He motioned for her to come faster. She finished tying the rope around her waist and ready for Buzz to pull her back up.

"Alright pull!" Lex shouted to them. But the surface was quaking also and Buzz lost balance. He slipped and fell to the ground hard, losing his grip on the safety rope. It fell back down the hole. Lex watched it fall to the ground, her yellow eyes shot wide open. Now what was she going to do? Be berried down here and become a find for some other scientist?

Buzz crawled on his hands and knees to the edge of the hole. He looked down scanning for her. There she was! She was OK. But how to get Lex back up here? They had no rope. He could only do one thing, try and reach for her. "Lex! Give me your hand!" he stretched his arm as far as he could without falling over himself to try and reach her.

Lex began jumping for it, trying to reach his hand but she was a foot short from it, "Buzz I can't reach! It's too high!"

"Jump again!!" he wasn't giving up and he wasn't leaving her here in a hole.

She jumped again, a few inches better but still no good. Just as she was about to try again a huge block fell out of the ceiling and crashed before her feet, nearly missing her. It was a miracle this stone fell from the sky. Lex stepped back and took a running jump, stepping onto the stone and leaping from there, grabbing Buzz's hand. He had her now.

"Alright pull Booster! Pull!" Buzz ordered Booster to pull at his feet so he could have two hands to hold onto Lex. Booster heaved his friends out and onto the sand. Buzz and Lex sat there waiting out the tremors. Buzz held onto Lex keeping her safe from the shifting sands. And then, they stopped. The quake subsided and all was calm. The sand covered team stood up wondering what it was they just experienced.

"Um what was that?" XR asked shaking the sand off of his metal body.

"The city," Lex whispered standing up from the sand. She looked mesmerized to the east where a great and vast ancient city had just been uncovered.

Buzz now stood up and dusted himself off and stood next to her, "What?" he asked and then followed her gaze off into the distance. His jaw dropped at the site of the city.

"LegEgo," she whispered to him smiling. They found it, the lost city of LegoEgo.

To Be Continued........


	4. Natron the Ever Living

You Are Who You Were

Chapter 4: Natron, the Ever Living 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The team of Rangers had walked to the edge of the canyon where the ancient city lay beneath. LegoEgo stretched out for miles and miles in all directions. It contained all sorts of buildings, houses, monuments, statues, and other odds and ends left from ancient times. A wide road wound it's way through the middle of the metropolis and lead right to the front door of the temple, the tallest of the ancient buildings growing upwards towards the deep blue sky. It was missing now the Light of Orion that used to sit on it's top, but still a majestic and powerful building.

"Whoa," Booster whispered as he tried to take everything in with his beady little eyes.

"Awesome," Mira concluded.

Buzz rubbed his chin and squinted out towards the city. Somewhere he had seen this all before. The city, the sand, everything. He just couldn't put his finger on where he saw it before, but it defiantly did register in his brain of being something he remembered from an earlier date in time. But then he thought maybe he was starting to have funky dreams as well. 'Forget it Lightyear, you're going crazy.' he shook his head back to the task at hand. "So where do we go now?" he asked Lex who was at his left still surveying the land.

"Well, my guess is that we start at the temple," she pointed with her right hand towards the tall sand stone building, "There. It was an important building in their time, perhaps it's still as important today."

Buzz nodded in agreement. That made perfect sense to him. "Good call Lex. Come on Rangers let's get moving."

Booster and Mira followed their commanding officer willingly but XR put up a fight before going along with it. "Oh no! I've seen these sort of things before on TV! The unsuspecting team of explorers enters the temple of doom and you know what happens!?" He raised up on his legs and grabbed Booster by the face, " DO YOU!!?"

"N..n...no," Booster said afraid that his robotic friend was about to rip his head off.

"They die!! That's what happens!" the little robot let go of the rotund Ranger's face. Booster rubbed his sore cheeks. "There's always some ancient cult, or monster, or mummy lurking in the shadows of the temple." he went on, "And just when our heroic team of explorers are about to uncover the treasure, usually some sort of rock, they get killed, their heart is ripped out and they are thrown into the lava pit!! Or captured! Made to drink the blood of the Calarmarie! Turned into laboring evil zombies!!!" XR explained the situation.

"XR?" Mira reprimanded, "That was Iowa Jones! I told you not to watch those movies late at night! They give you paranoid delusions."

"I know. But they're fun," XR smiled.

Mira rolled her eyes at him. He always had some exaggerated excuse as to why it was bad.

"Whatever. Get moving XR," Buzz commanded. XR set his wheels forwards unwillingly.

"Alright but when you turn against all of us don't say I didn't warn you."

Buzz watched his team mate wheel on past him. Giving him a scowl as he passed.

Lex was trying to control her laughing. The little bot's outbursts were amusing. She placed a hand on Buzz's shoulder, "Oh lighten up, Buzz." she giggled, "No body is turning evil, you know that. Don't worry I won't let the big bad boogeyman get you while where here," she pat him on the cheek and then walked down the path into the city following the other Space Rangers.

Buzz softened up and smiled, she could always being him out of one of his angry moments. He too then followed them into LegoEgo.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The city was deserted, desolate. Nothing. Of course you wouldn't expect people living in a city that was buried beneath the sand for a couple million years to just be walking around today now would you? But it wasn't like other cities, this one showed signs of explosions and blast marks. Huge chunks of buildings were missing or destroyed all together. It was strangely odd indeed. Lex walked up to one building where the blast score was eye level. She ran her fingers across it, squinting her eyes in puzzlement. 

"Hmm, odd."

"What's wrong?" Buzz asked as he walked up behind her to take a look at what she was examining.

"This scoring on the side of this building is like new. Why would an ancient city have laser marks on it that were from this century, even this decade?"

Mira stepped up to the blast hole too after hearing their conversation. She took a sample and scanned it with her wrist device, carbon-dating the laser particles. "According to this in the past 5 years at most."

"Why would something that was buried under all that sand have laser burns on it from a few years ago?" Booster asked Lex. He was just as confused as the rest. Sure he didn't get most of this ancient mumbo jumbo, but he still understood that things that haven't been seen by beings in millions of years even buried under tons and tons of sand couldn't have new blast marks on them.

"I don't know, Booster," the girl scratched her head in thought, "Out of all the years and through all the digs I've been on, I have never seen anything like this before."

"Well it can't be from the run in with Darkmatter last year when he stole the Light of Orion," Mira shook her head ruling out one possibility, "We never saw the city beneath sand."

"Well maybe, somehow, these sands preserved things better then other places," Buzz made his own theory. "Maybe this sand has some sort of persevering agent in it of sorts."

"Ya maybe," Lex nodded. It seemed reasonable enough. It had been found that people buried in the desert did seem to decompose slower and become almost perfectly saved over the years. Maybe this was some sort of super sand. "How did you get so smart anyways?" she goofed with him. 

Buzz put one had on the building and leaned on it, as if he was just the coolest. He rubbed his nails on his chest and blew on them, smiling cooly he smiled a side grin with those sly, blue, eyes. "Well Miss Morgans," he began, "I know many things." he gave her a mischievous smile.

"Ya? Think you know everything eh? Well then, why am I having these strange black outs?"

Buzz had to stop there. He looked to his side as if the answer was there and put his index finger to his lip, all he could get out was gibberish, " Well umm ahh graaa itssss ahhh ya seee ahhh," his cheeks grew red with embarrassment

"She's got ya there big guy," XR smirked.

Buzz growled at the robot, "Grr shut up!"

Lex had to step in and save the robot before Buzz pounded him into the ground. She took his hand and turned his attention to face her. "Now Buzz it was just a joke. I don't expect you to know that."

He sighed and rubbed Lex's hand in his. His eyes looked to the ground a bit ashamed at his outburst and wracked with torment by not being able to solve her problems. "I know but, but it just eats me up to know that I can't solve all your problems. I'm supposed to be the galaxy's greatest hero and I cant fix one little thing, not even for the one I love." It was very difficult to handle for him. Since he had joined the academy he had always come to the rescue, saved millions of people form the clutches of the Evil Emperor Zurg. Saved whole planets if not the entire galaxy and beyond. But he had not cared for those people and places as much as he cared for her, to him not being able to help her was like failure to him. And he wasn't used to failure, especially failure in the eyes of someone he cared for more then anything else in the whole entire world. That was the ultimate shame in his eyes.

"Oh Buzz," Lex smiled. His words touched her but also saddened her to hear how this effected him. "Look at me," she lifted up his chin to make him look at her, to look deep into her eyes and understand. "You are too helping Buzz. You don't know how much you are."

"I don't see how I am."

"Listen, whenever I have one of my visions it's you who I turn to. I talk to you, and you don't think I'm crazy or anything. You stay by my side no matter what and you try and work things out. And if nothing else you console me," she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. She took his arms and wrapped them around her body. Buzz took his cue and held her tightly. "You do help Buzz, really you do. If it weren't for you and your team we wouldn't be on this planet trying to solve this mystery. You don't understand how much you do for me. Thank you."

Buzz smiled softly. He now knew his importance to her. He felt the pride and love lift inside him. "Id do it all over again if I had to."

XR wiped a tear from his eye, "Well as touching as this really is. Shouldn't we get moving people?"

Lex looked up from her warm nest in Buzz's arms to the sun in the sky, "Yes XR. The sun is beginning to move across the sky." 

Lightyear nodded in agreement. "Come on troops we've got a lot of ground to cover." 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was about 4 in the evening, Capital Planet time, when the Rangers arrived at the temple. The ancient building soared high into the sky. It bore symbols, images, and hieroglyphics all over it's great stone walls. But they could not get inside.

"This door has been melted off," Lex examined. "Appears to be done with a laser."

Buzz also inspected the strange phenomenon. His eyes lit up with shock and confusion, "This is the same kind of markings a Star Command wrist laser would make."

"But how could Star Command technology make these marks when they were under the sand?" Mira asked.

"Well, the LeoEgoians were an advanced culture. But I do not remember reading anything about lasers in ancient text," Lex was stumped. This was more exotic then the scoring on the other buildings. This seemed to point to Star Command. But how did Star Command get to this city under the sand and why did they destroy the door? 

"But there isn't much info out there on this planet, so in theory they could have lasers similar to our own, we just haven't discovered it yet, right?" Buzz made another valid point. 

"Yes. You are correct," Lex smiled. "I'm glad I brought you along." she examined it closely. "It's sealed from the outside, that's odd."

"Maybe they didn't want anyone getting in," XR commented.

"No, they didn't want anyone getting out," Lex corrected him.

"What are we dealing with here then?" Mira asked. "I mean, strange visions, secrete chambers, unexplainable blast marks, and doors sealed from the outside? I'm not sure if this is a distress call any more."

"Well, distress call or not. We still have to check it out. I'm not going home until this missions is completed and everything is OK again." Buzz commanded, "Now we have to get through this door. But how?"

"Well," Mira spoke up examining it, "I have ghosted 3 people before," she looked the door up and down and then looked over the crew, "Ouch this could get difficult."

"Do you think you could do it Ranger Nova?" Lex asked. She knew the Tangean was debating on weather or not she could ghost 5 people through solid stone or not.

"I don't want you to do anything that could get you hurt," Buzz told her. "If we have to we'll find another way in."

"Well," Mira thought, "I feel pretty good. Let's give it a try." she was gonna do it. She was going to try and ghost the whole crew in. It was going to take every last drop of energy she had in her to do it, but the Ranger had a lot of determination, she wasn't going to quit. "Alright, everyone hold hands." they all linked hands and stood before the door. "Now you have to help me out here a bit. Synchronize your thoughts and believe you can do it."

Lex held Buzz's hand tightly, took a deep breath and believed.

They all began to glow and before they knew it they were inside. Mira collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. She was spent. For a Tangean to ghost it takes energy, and the more she ghosts along with her the more energy it takes. Five people was a whole lot to ghost through a door that was about two feet thick, and that took about every last drop of energy the woman had in her.

"Are you Ok Mira?" Booster asked her concerned for his friend.

"Ya...I'm..OK Booster," the Princess spoke between gasps of air.

"Good work Ranger Nova," Buzz complimented, "Stay here and regain strength. You've done enough for a while."

"Yes..sir," she saluted and then fell to her back to take a nap.

The hall they stood in was dark and wide. Their voices echoed off the chamber walls. The only thing that gave off light was the Ranger's phosphorous glowing green trim on their uniforms. Buzz still felt the twang within him that some time before this he was here in this very location, he still couldn't put a finger on it though. But he kept that to himself. His Ranger sense was screaming at him that this had been somewhere he had been before, but he didn't acknowledge it. Of course he hadn't been here before. This planet was relatively new in the field of science, besides he had never heard of it before he was assigned to it last year to watch the dig. Of course he had never been to the city within, ' I must be acting up because I am sympathetic with Lex. I must be so uptight that my mind is starting to play ticks on me and make me think I have the same thing she has,' the lead Ranger thought to himself. Sure that must be the answer he was just sympathizing with her.

"Anyone know what we are looking for?" XR asked.

"Not the slightest clue," Lex shook her head no.

"Well get with the vision making," he snapped his fingers.

"It's not that simple XR," she sighed, "They just come to me. I can't choose when I have them."

"Only I choose that my friend," a voice called through the darkness. The Rangers stopped in their tracks and perked up their ears. Who could that be? It was a female voice, but it wasn't Mira or Lex. Their eyes darted around looking, searching for the source. Nobody was there. They gyrated their heads on their necks looking into every crack, corner, and crevice. But still nothing to be seen.

"Who's there?" Buzz called out through the darkness taking a bold step forward. His eyebrows dipped down and his jaw tightened making some sort of defiant grimace.

"That's the voice," Lex whispered scared and hiding behind Buzz's back. This time not only she heard it but everyone else! This was starting to become worse, her dreams were becoming more then visions of were to find things, but of reality!

"What?' Buzz asked, "You know who it is?" how did someone else get in here? The door was shut solid, nobody could have opened it.

Lex gulped, "It's the voice from my visions."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this right now," Buzz said through clenched teeth. If this was the voice that was tormenting Lex he was going to give it a talking to. "Show yourself! Who are you!?"

"I am Mondm," the voice was from behind them. They turned around to see a girl as tall as Lex. She was dressed in the attire of the ancient LegoEgoian's. She looked as though she was dressed for battle. On her head was a helmet made of bronze and engraved with the language of the planet. A plume of some sort of animal hair hung from it. Gauntlets of silver on her arms. And shin plates on her legs. The same symbol of the Light of Orion that adorned Lex's staff was carved on her chest plate. She had a dark tan and green eyes. Her hair color was unknown due to the helmet. But obviously this was no normal being. 

"Are you the one who has been sending me those umm messages?" Lex asked stepping forward from the group of confused Space Rangers.

"Yes. I am sorry they have disturbed you but it was the only way that I could contact you. I can not leave the temple, I can not pass the great seal on the floor," she directed with her arm to a big seal on the floor in front of the door from witch Mira ad ghosted them in. It was the same symbol as Mondm's chest plate and Lex's staff. "A powerful curse was put upon me to forever stay in the temple until the mystery of our planet was solved."

Lex and the Rangers said nothing. What was this girl talking about a curse? The mystery of their planet? What was going on here?

"That's why I need your help, to free my spirit from this place," Mondm went on to say. 

"Spirit?" Booster chocked.

"Then that would make you a ghost?" Buzz asked confused. He wasn't scared, he knew he should be, but for some reason he wasn't. All these new facts were overloading his senses, he wasn't sure what to be any more.

Mondm nodded, "Yes." she then acted as if the Rangers were not there and spoke directly to Lex. "You have brought some strange people with you Quelle. I have never seen such strange men."

"Well Buzz is a bit crazy at times, but he's not strange," Lex smiled giving Buzz a loving glare. But then she caught her mistake. Quelle? Had she just called her Quelle? "What did you call me?"

"Ouelle, that is your name," Mondm payed no attention to Lex's confusion. She thought that Lex knew who she was, or used to be. Mondm was more interested now in these strange people Quelle had brought back with her. She looked the three men up and down, trying to figure out what sort of aliens these guys were. One seemed to be big and round, unlike any humanoid she had seen on LegoEgo. One seemed to be some sort of strange metal man. And the last, witch Quelle had called Buzz, appeared to be normal but still strange. What a big and pronounced chin he had, he must be some sort of alien with that strange facial feature, "What strange aliens you have brought with you Quelle."

Buzz felt a little uncomfortable being examined by a ghost and stepped back a few steps. "We aren't aliens Ma'am. Well Booster here is I guess you could say. He's a Jo-Adian, XR here is a robot, and I am a human. We're Space Rangers."

"Space..Rangers?" Mondm asked questioning the phrase. She had never heard of such a thing in her life. They must be some sort of God's or distant warriors. She shook her head almost laughing. "Strange indeed."

Lex still wasn't satisfied about the name thing, "Quelle? Who is Quelle?"

"You are!" Mondm answered. "Quelle, my sister in protecting the Light of Orion. Remember? My Father Emperor Kaninchen appointed you. Do you not know who you were?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm Lex, Alexis Morgans. I never was a guardian of the Light of Orion. I don't know you or the Emperor. I'm just an archaeologist."

"You do not remember your past life?" 

"No."

"I will help you remember," Mondm put her hands on Lex's head. Lex's eyes rolled back in her head and her body went stiff. There was some sort of magic taking the girl over.

"What are you doing to her!!?" Buzz demanded to know. If she was hurting her in any way Buzz was going to attack.

"Space Ranger, relax. I will not hurt her, but she has to remember her past. Without her memories the mystery will never be solved. Please, trust me. I won't harm my friend." Mondm pacified Lightyear. Buzz stepped down, but he wasn't taking his eyes off of Mondm for a second. 

Memories of a past life flooded into Lex's head. It was as if some memory file was unlocked in her brain. Lex began remembering, seeing. Things she had never known. The people, the city, the light, the disaster.

Mondm let go of Lex when she was done. Lex caught her breath but had to take a while to register in her mind what had just happened. As soon as it was done Buzz ran to her and scooped her into his arms protectively.

"You OK?" he asked urgently.

"Yes, I'm fine Buzz, thank you."

"Do you now remember?" Mondm asked.

"Yes. I do. I remember it all," lex answered. She didn't know what had just happened to her but she now had all these new memories mixed in with her old ones. She saw the city as it was millions of years ago in mer mind. She remembered it all, all of Quelle's memories she now had as her own.

"Please you must help me. I must find out what happened to our people," Mondm pleaded with Lex. The expression on the LegoEgoian's face was sad and hopeful. They needed to help her, to put this lost soul to rest.

"We will help you," Buzz nodded. "A Space Ranger is sworn to protect and serve." Buzz nodded to the girl.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mondm jumped up and down with happiness, "Come, I will explain the situation in my Father's throne room." the Ranger's started to follow her through the temple.

Mira walked up a little groggy, but she wasn't going to be left behind. She saw Mondm and Buzz holding Lex in his arms as if something bad had happened. "Um did I miss something?"

"We'll fill you in on the way Ranger," Buzz told her. Mira shrugged and followed them as well.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deep, deep in the shadows of the temple, a shadowy figure loomed in the darkness. It's cold hard stare on Buzz Lightyear. It squinted it's eyes and hissed. "So The Protector, my ancient nemesis, has returned and brought forth Mondm." he surveyed the others. "He has also brought back the robotic defiler!! The cursed one who put me back into my tomb!" it leered at XR. It then caught sight of Lex, "The Protector has also brought back with him the Guardian. She too will fall to my dark purpose as all the rest of her people did before. Natron the Ever Living shall rise again! And then all will bow down to me, or meet the herald of their doom!!" and Natron followed the troop every step of the way to the throne room.

TO BE CONTINUED...........


End file.
